Electrolytic cells can be used to generate a sanitizer, e.g., halogen, such as bromine or chlorine, for providing sanitizing water treatment in a body of water. For example, electrolytic cells may be used to sanitize swimming pools, fountains, spas, hot tubs and other bodies of water. The electrolytic cell may include plates mounted in a recirculating flow path for the body of water. The water has a dissolved electrolyte which when subjected to electrolysis is transformed into a sanitizer. For example, a salt such as sodium chloride may be dissolved in pool water. When subjected to electrolysis, the halogen (chloride) portion of the salt may be generated to form a sanitizer which has the ability to oxidize or kill bacteria, algae and other unwanted elements. Electrolytic cells are known in the art. One example is the ECOmatic™ system marketed by Balboa Direct.
Electrolytic cells may be susceptible to calcification scaling. Calcification or other scaling may also build up on other elements of a water system.